The pursuit of drone delivery technology for private and commercial package delivery purposes presents numerous challenges, including:                1. Range and Payload: Battery and propulsion systems' size and weight limit the maximum range and payload capacity of drone delivery systems. This is especially true for unmanned aerial vehicles (UAV), which are also referred to herein as “drones”. Increases to size and/or weight reduce efficiency and increase cost, and reductions in range and/or payload capacity lower the business value of the drone delivery system.        2. Operating Conditions: Range and success of drone delivery is impacted by adverse weather as well as by normal winds. Additionally, hazard avoidance, flight adjustments, system rerouting and/or obstacles impact flight time. A particular challenge exists ensuring that a drone is able to complete both delivery and return when atypical conditions cause a drone to deviate from pre-planned paths.        3. Disabled Drones: Known systems are generally unequipped to handle software, propulsion system, navigation, or other system error. In the event a known drone becomes disabled, known drones may seek a random location to land.        4. Verified Delivery: Some known drone delivery systems leave packages near doorsteps or in other insecure locations at the delivery destination without verifiable confirmation of package delivery, which erodes customer confidence and increases operator exposure to fraud. Recipients of packages delivered using known drone technology cannot confirm that a package has been successfully delivered (to their correct address) upon receiving a shipper's notice of delivery.        5. Package Security: Packages left in the open are subject to theft, weather, etc. Goods may be sensitive to light, temperature, humidity, etc.        6. Guidance: Drones are generally enabled with a suite of sensors, including GPS, vision, lidar, etc. These on-board components are necessarily a compromise among the competing considerations of efficacy/capability, power consumption, and weight.        7. Obstacle Avoidance: The “last mile delivery” of the package to the customer is the most challenging step of the delivery process. It is during this phase that obstacles are most varied and difficult to detect. Humans and animals offer additional challenges and, for safety reasons, collision avoidance is a top priority. Known systems that involve drones spending, for example, only minutes at a residential delivery location have no long-term knowledge or visibility into the patterns and rhythms of local conditions and are therefore unable to effectively recognize or predict hazardous conditions.        8. Communication: Drones leverage a variety of communication methods, including, for example, LTE and 5G. However, service is not uniformly available everywhere in the world or even in the United States.        